


Things that go bump in the street

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's found a role for Mycroft in his plan...</p><p><b>Spoilers</b> for The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the street

"Why me?" Mycroft demanded, when Sherlock told him his request.

"The joy of redemption, Mycroft," Sherlock replied, mockingly. "After all, you stitched me up with that journalist. You need this, you know, or you won't sleep at night."

"I could have arranged your entire demise, if you'd asked."

"Of course. You specialise in reusing corpses, don't you? But, as you see, I've managed that side myself, with some help from my _friends_. I'm giving you this minor role in my plan as a favour."

"For which you will expect repayment, naturally."

"Naturally. Dying is easy, staying dead requires more resources. So are you going to do it? Or do I cut you out of the loop entirely?"

"I don't see how we can make this work. John will recognise me."

"You'll be well disguised, and he'll be in shock. Henry Knight's mind created a monstrous hound, because it seemed more plausible than the truth. John won't believe it could be you, so he won't see you."

"I'm frankly not sure I can manage it."

"It's a simple enough task. A twelve-year-old could do it. In fact, I still have the scars from where you did do it to me."

"But I don't have the equipment."

"Oh, Mycroft, really. I'm sure your department's budget can run to buying you a BMX bike."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In _The Final Problem_ ACD has the normally indolent Mycroft Holmes driving a cab. I liked the idea of something equally incongruous for this version of Mycroft.


End file.
